Previously many types of edging have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means of joining the sealing member of the bottom half of a case to the top half or lid. The attachment of this edging member to the case, particularly the vacuum formed type, has been accomplished using fasteners, bonding with adhesive, captivating between contiguous appendages or even forming the edging as an integral part of the case.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,284,202 Barstow, Jr. 18 August 1981 4,095,719 Wolf 20 January 1978 3,513,951 Leong, et al 26 May 1970 3,088,623 Parker 7 May 1963 2,969,891 Presnick 31 January 1961 2,510,643 Long 6 June 1950 also Great Britain 1,403,092 Roper Corp. 13 August 1975 1,068,453 Schmid 10 May 1967 ______________________________________
In the patent No. 4,284,202 issued to Barstow, Jr. a container is disclosed that uses a base and lid joined together with a tongue and groove arrangement. The base and lid include integrally formed interlocking portions without the use of separate case edging.
Wolf uses an edge extrusion attached on the peripheral rim and to the sidewall the shell of a plastic container the edge extrusion includes a rubber gasket. The top and bottom of the case are inserted into grooves in the extrusion and crimped in place. The internal groove contains a plurality of ridges helping to secure the case after it is crimped.
Leong, et al teach a vacuum formed luggage case and a protecting frame or valance strip secured by crimping about the perimeter of each shell. The frame contains a channel and the shell edge portion within the channel is at a substantial angle approaching right angular relationship providing strength and stability.
Parker employs the same channel like structure of extruded metal except with complimentary sealing devices arranged to be held in contacting relationship with each other to form a seal. The walls of the case are bonded and a resilient pressure strip is integrally exerting outward pressure on the sides assisting to hold them in place along with the bonding.
Presnick in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,811 attaches a peripheral molding strip using bonding resins deposited in a cavity between the case wall and molding in combination with circumferential welding. The heat of the fusion welding does not affect the resin as it is contained within the cavity away from the point of heat concentration.
Schmid in patent No. 1,068,453 issued in Great Britain utilizes a metal profile frame around a box. The frames have flanges on their inner side with saw toothed serrations which hook into the rims, which may be leather or the like. Also the rims are folded over their edge by rolling deforming the metal into a gripping profile engaging the body of the box.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Long and Roper Corporation.
It may be clearly seen that prior art fully realizes the problem of attachment of a separate edging to some type of case however, encapsulating the case body during the vacuum forming process is entirely new and unique.